


A Matter of Time

by SleepingRose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingRose/pseuds/SleepingRose
Summary: In the future Chat Noir and Ladybug are evil. To find out how they became that way miraculous holders from the future will go to the past in hopes of changing the future. AU
Kudos: 6





	1. What's a miraculous

Once Paris was protected by heroes with powers. Ladybug, Cat Noir, and their friends appeared seemingly out of nowhere to fight against Hawk-Moth and his group of akumatized villains. "Renee!" She stood suddenly, almost knocking her phone and the art textbook, she was hiding it in, off the table.

"Yes, Mr. Montier?"

"What style will we be working on for the next few weeks?"

"Uh we'll be practicing…" she glanced down at her notes. In the margin was the word 'impressionism' "impressionism"

"Mhm. However please try not to multitask in my class."

"Yes sir," she said sitting down. "Thanks," she whispered to her friend sitting next to her. He nodded in another world probably planning out his next drawing. It seemed to take forever for the bell to ring. When it did Renee practically ran out of the room pulling Val behind her. He haphazardly shoved things in his bag trying to keep pace with her.  
"Is this about that old superhero blog you found archived?" He asked, pulling his wrist from her grip.

"Yeah, it says Ladybug and Cat noir were heroes who fought against Hawk-Moth. It even says there were other heroes who helped them. What do you think happened to them?"

"Other heroes?"

"Yeah, a fox hero named Rena Rouge, a Turtle hero named Carapace, Queen Bee, a bee hero. There's a lot more and even pictures. Here look at this." She handed him her phone with the pictures of various heroes in action.

"Maybe it's fake," he shrugged. "Cat noir and ladybug aren't heroes. Heros wouldn't destroy the city."

"Maybe they're looking for something that could be dangerous."

"And damaging the city in the process? And what bad guy? Hawkmoth?" The building began shaking. This time Val grabbed her hand and pulled her outside as the building shook. They stood by the entrance as the cat-themed superhero jumped through the hole that was getting larger by the second. He was moving so fast running on all fours going in and out of rooms. What was he looking for? Renee set her bag on the ground and grabbed her phone running after Cat Noir whose tail was disappearing into the locker room door.

“What are you doing?” Val hissed following closely behind.

“I want to know what he’s looking for.” She walked closer to the door and could hear things being thrown.

“You’re crazy and this is dangerous.”

“You can leave.”

Val didn’t get a chance to respond because the door was being pushed open from Cat Noir’s side. Both froze and held their breaths. The silence stretched on as the door seemed to open in slow motion. Then there was a beeping. He must’ve answered because the next sound from the other side of the door was “What do you want now?”

“Did you find the other miraculous or not?”

“No, I didn’t. They would be easier to find if you stopped bothering me.”

“It should be there!”

“I’ve looked everywhere and I’m about to change back. Maybe your lucky charm is defective, or maybe you’re not as good as you think.”

“I am the best ladybug Paris has ever seen!”

“I’m going then. Before I change back.”

Val pulled Renee into the closest classroom as the door was kicked open and Cat Noir flew off on his pole. They weren’t sure, but it looked like he glanced in their direction on his way out. “That was amazing. We were so close! I’m practically shaking.”

Val sank down to the floor. “Awesome? We were in danger. Why would you run in like that?”

“That’s how the lady blog was able to get so much information. Don’t you want to know what’s going on?”

“No, not really. It seems dangerous.” He stood up walking out.

“It’s a mystery. We could find out what happened. Why are the heroes of Paris destroying the city?” She said following him. She grabbed her bag by the steps. “Just think about it." Val got in the car waiting for him. And Renee waved as she started her walk home.  
While walking she thought back on what happened. What was a miraculous? Maybe the ladyblog knew. She began sifting through articles and videos and pictures when someone yelled "Renee! Watch out."

She had just enough time to move out of the way of a stray soccer ball. It flew past her.

"Ugh, nice going!" Lucian, one of her classmates, said bumping her as he went for the stray ball.

"Nice reflexes, sorry I almost hit you though," Xavier said, running his hand through his radish brown hair.

"Oh um Thanks, and don't worry about it," Renee said flushing a bit.

"Any chance you want to play with us?" He asked, pointing to the rest of the group.

"We need someone who isn't scared of the ball," Lucian said walking past, ball in hand. "She can sit and watch with Blaise"  
At the sound of her name the blonde turned and waved.

"I'm good thanks." Renee smiled waving back

"How about-" Xavier was cut off by someone yelling for the ball.

"Yeah, I think I'll go. Have fun." Renee smiled and started walking away. Her attention instantly returned to her phone. The blog was still up. She had stopped scrolling on a video. On it was a villain screaming for ladybug and Cat Noir to hand over their miraculous. And them saying never before defeating the villain. By breaking an object and having a butterfly come out. Then she fixed everything. Renee didn't know ladybug could fix things. She made it back to the way it was before the Akuma. It was amazing. Renee was so excited she watched as many videos as possible. Only stopping for dinner. It was even in the background while she did homework. And she stayed up late watching the videos.  
By the time Renee was up her parents had already left for work and she was running late. She grabbed her favorite blue shirt, black skirt, and jacket then ran for the shower. Afterward, she grabbed her blue galaxy bag and ran. When she got to school the bell was just ringing. She slid into her seat.

Val closed his book. "I thought about it and I'll help you. Who knows what danger you'll get into if I'm not there. Speaking of what are we doing?"

"Well, I think we should find the miraculous. I still haven't figured out what it is but it's important and it will probably lead us to Cat Noir and Ladybug."

"Ok well Ladybugs' lucky charm said it should be here, but what's a lucky charm? Or her lucky charm?"

"Her special power. It gives her something that helps her beat the bad guy.”

“How would that help her find the miraculous?” He lowered his voice now that class had started.

“I guess we have to figure it out. Ladybug always knows how to use it...maybe it's specific to ladybug?"

"What do you mean? You think there's more than one?"

"I mean you're right they aren't heroes at least not now. So either they had a change of heart or they're different people."

"Ok so if it's the same ladybug it's somewhere in the school and we just have to figure it out, but if it's a different one it could be anywhere in Paris or the world."

"Not anywhere...from the archives, it looks like our Ladybug is the opposite of the old one so maybe it's at the opposite of a school. Maybe an arcade or an amusement park." She gasped and stood up.

"The Parc Asterix!"

"Please sit down and don't disrupt the class again." The teacher said

"Sorry sir," Renee said sitting. Both waited a few minutes. Pretending to pay attention. "Sorry about that."

"I'm used to it." Val brushed it off. "So what's the plan? We beeline for the park or what?"

"Well no. I was actually thinking we split up. We don't have much time and Cat Noir and Ladybug can figure it out anytime and fly over there or Cat can use his staff or cataclysm and find what he needs. Especially since we don't know what's right."

"Can't we rule out the school? He just checked it. We can both go."

"He checked the main hall and the lockers. We don't know if he checked all the rooms or if he was moving too fast. He only had five minutes. You stay here and check after school and I'll go to Parc Asterix."

"Alone?"

"I'll be fine."Before he could answer the bell rang. They grabbed their things. As they were walking down the hall Renee heard someone call her name. "I'll text you." She told Val before turning around to see who called her. Val kept walking. Xavier caught up to her.

"Hey Renee, um after school want to get ice cream?"

"I'd love to but I can't. Valentin and I are working on a project today. Maybe-" Renee was cut off by someone pushing past her. Whoever it was knocked her to the ground. The other person never broke stride as Renee started picking up her papers. Xavier glared after the person then helped her pick up her things. One of which was her phone with the time displayed.

"The bell! I have to go. Thanks" Renee yelled jumping up and running down a hallway. Despite her best efforts, she was a little late. She slipped into her seat trying to draw as little attention as possible. Renee tried to pay attention but math wasn't that interesting. She started thinking of Xavier. Maybe she and Val could meet up with him before they started, but that would waste time. Was the place he wanted ice cream from near the train station? When could she reschedule? She spent most of the class thinking, but she did catch the word test. There was one coming up and her notes were blank.  
Renee put her head down as the bell rang. "What's wrong Renee?" A soft voice asked.

"I was daydreaming during class and missed all the notes for the test." Renee looked up. It was Blaise the blonde gave her a small smile.

"That's it? Here you can take mine and copy them." Blaise pulled her notes out of her bag and placed the book on the table. "It should be near the front; this is a new notebook."

"You're a lifesaver. Thank you! I'll try and do it at lunch but if I can't, can I keep them overnight?"

"Of course." She smiled before walking out.

The rest of the day flew by Renee copied what she could, but by the time the final bell rang she was focused on more important things than notes. She headed to the nearest station and bought a ticket. Then she settled in for the ride. The ride was longer than she thought and by the time she reached the stop she wished she'd bought a snack. She went to the vendor and bought food at her stop. It was a sandwich so she could walk and eat. She followed the instructions on her phone. The park was closing by the time she got there she tried to convince the guard to let her look around the park but the best he could do was walk her to the lost and found before they officially finished closing. She figured it was better than nothing and dug through. That was when she realized she had no idea what she was looking for.

"It's probably not something commonly lost. So something that looks out of place." She murmured as she dug through the crate of sunglasses and bracelets and a jacket and keys. It felt like she looked forever when he said: "Come on, we have to finish up."

She shoved the crate back under the desk but it stuck out a bit on one end. She practically dove for the corner of the desk pushing the crate out of the way. There sat a small black box with intricate red designs. It could fit in her pocket.

"This is it. Thank you!"

"Yeah, now let's go," the guard said. On the way back Val texted. He didn't find anything but wanted to know if she did. She snapped a picture of the box then slipped it back into her pocket. She got back home around eight.

"How are Val's parents?" Her mom's voice called from the kitchen.

"Good. We got a lot of our project done." Renee grabbed some food from the fridge

"They didn't feed you?" Her mom laughed

"That was hours ago. Just a little bit?"

"Go ahead, then bed."

"Ok"

After grabbing some food she placed her jacket on her desk careful not to hit the box or drop the box. She still had no idea what was in it. She put on her pajamas and approached the box. She shook it and nothing happened. She went to open the box when her door opened. Renee fumbled with the box before shoving it under her jacket. As her mom poked her head in. "Hey I did laundry today can you get your clothes and put them away before you go to bed."

"Oh yeah, no problem" When Renee finished she threw on her pajamas and slipped in bed.


	2. Teaming up

The next day Renee woke up earlier than usual. She finished copying the notes, and got some homework done. She popped in the shower and got dressed. And that’s when she remembered. She pulled the box out from under her jacket. She opened it.

There was a purple ball of light and a purple blob with wings appeared. 

"Woah." She took a step back shocked. "Who are you?", "What are you?", "Are you a miraculous?" "What's a miraculous?" "Are there more of you?" She questioned, her mouth moved a mile a minute.

"Hi Renee, I'm Nooroo. I'm a kwami. The miraculous is the object that lets me live in this world." Renee picked up the small jewel out of the box. It was a purple brooch. She wasted no time pinning it to her shirt. 

"This is nice Nooroo." She said excitedly watching it change into an all-black pendant on her shirt. Nooroo looked like he was going to say something but quickly stopped. "Will you be sticking around?" Her alarm rang. "Oh hold that thought. Ugh I still have homework to finish and I need to get ready for school." She sat back at her desk filling in as many answers as possible. Nooroo flew around her room.

He floated from her desk over to the window and got a little tangled up in the sheer curtains. Then over her messy bed, but he could see the galaxy sheets. Her closet had stuff spilling out mainly dark-colored clothes. By the time he got back to Renee she was gone from her spot and in the shower. The door to the bathroom was now shut and he could hear the water running. 

After a few minutes Renee came out fully dressed and started combing her hair when her mom poked her head in."I thought you'd be still asleep. It's nice to see you up early for a change."

"I was really excited. I'll head down for breakfast in a few minutes." Renee put her books and homework in her book bag then slung it over her shoulder. That's when she noticed Nooroo was missing and she started looking for him.

"What are you doing?" Her mom asked as she crawled under her desk. 

"Looking for-" she started looking toward her mom when she saw Nooroo behind her door shaking his head. "For this," she said, picking up a pencil. Her mom just shrugged and headed downstairs.

"Your dad won't be at breakfast. He has a business meeting at the nursery today. I have to leave early for our new shipment of seeds but I can stay for breakfast. He'll text me if it comes early." She smiled "We could talk about school or your dance show that'll be coming up in a few months."

"Yeah I can show you the drawings we're working on in class. We're picking artists to study and mine is Renoir."

"Tell me more downstairs." Her mom called getting farther away. Once she was gone Nooroo came back. 

"I'm sorry but you must keep me a secret," Nooroo said 

"Oh ok I understand. I don't want to keep mom waiting, but I don't want to leave you by yourself." She thought for a minute before opening a pocket on her book bag that zipped. "Here you can come with me. I can smell the pancakes from here." She grinned. Nooroo got in and they headed to the table. Her plate was already sitting there with syrup and butter close by. She cut a small piece and handed it to Nooroo. She was a little surprised when he took it, she never even asked if he could eat or what he'd want to eat. She made a mental note to ask on the walk to school. And began cutting into the pancakes herself.

Her mom set her plate down on the table and began eating too. "Sorry, we've been so busy lately. The nursery has been taking off. It's like all of Paris wants flowers now. Isn't that great."

"It is." Renee smiled. "Can I swing by sometime after school and draw some? Renoir was really into flowers." Renee slid her sketchbook to her mom. The table cloth stopped it from going far but it came close to tapping her mom's glass of water and earned Renee a disapproving look. "Sorry" 

Her mom sighs but picks up the book nevertheless. "This is so nice," she said, handing it back. Did it take long to draw?"

"A couple of class periods." He's checking over them today to see if we're ready for a canvas to paint the final picture on."

Breakfast flies by and soon Renee is at school. That's when she saw Val and remembered the text she sent of the box. He was walking towards her when Blaise darted in from nowhere and grabbed her arm pulling her up the steps to the school. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I need my notes back now. I completely forgot I have a science test first thing today." She looked shocked for a second. "I'm sorry you don't need them still do you? I hoped you finished copying them last night."

"No they're all yours. Don't worry about it. Focus on your test." Renee said, pulling out Blaise's notebook. "Thanks so much for letting me borrow them. You're a lifesaver!"

"Oh you're welcome. I'm just happy I could help." She beamed she seemed more relaxed now as if just holding the notes made her better prepared. "You should probably head to your class. I'm going to study until the bell rings."

The day seemed normal enough save for Renee avoiding Val. In classes they shared she pretended to be absorbed in the lesson. After every class she hurried to the next losing him in the crowd. When it was time for lunch break she hid under the stairs and waited for him to leave. She passed the time drawing. She was focused until she heard a bag drop at the entrance under the stairs.

“What are you doing here?” Lucian asked, arms crossed. He was tall and almost blocked the whole entrance and he had a scowl on his face, not that Renee could remember him actually smiling. 

“Drawing,” Renee held up her book, but not bothering to actually get up.

“I can see that. Why are you here? Know what? I don’t care, just leave.” He moved a little so he wasn’t blocking her path out.

“A please would’ve been nice,” She said, grabbing her things. He grabbed her bag as she picked up her pencils, eraser, and sketchbook. “Thanks,”

“Look, I just need to think and this is where I go. I don’t mean to put you out...literally.” He handed her her bag with a smirk. 

She took her bag. “Maybe you’d like to think over lunch sometime?”

“Maybe,” he called getting comfortable.

She was walking out of school in a small crowd of students when a pole landed inches from her. Cat Noir swung down landing in front of the doors leading outside. The students began backing toward the stairs as he approached. Ladybug flies in through the hole made yesterday. Students began running back from the doors. Some up the stairs and some in rooms nearby.

"We should get to a classroom," Nooroo whispered. Renee backed up the stairs and went into the first room. It was empty.

"What's wrong Nooroo?"

"The miraculous gives the wearer powers. Yours is the power to create superheroes to help you accomplish your goals. Also after you do you have minutes before you turn back."

"No, wait does this mean that ladybug and Cat Noir have miraculous' too? This is a lot and how does that help us now?"

"You can figure it out but first you need to transform. Say dark wings rise."

"Dark wings rise?" Renee questioned more than said, but it transformed her all the same. A purple and black masquerade mask covered her eyes and the surrounding area. Her outfit changed to a long sleeve top with a flared skirt with leggings underneath. Purple and black wings grew behind her. And her shoes turned into ballet slippers with ribbons that wrapped around her legs. Her brooch still over her heart now had what looked like wings too. Finally she spun around a cane with a butterfly at the top dancing between her fingers.

"Wow I can feel so much. There are so many emotions. There's so much fear. What do I do?" Then she felt it like a bright spot in the dark. Hope. Then she noticed the butterflies. As if on instinct she reached out and it landed on her hand. "Go to the source of hope." She held it in her hands and the white butterfly turned purple, then left her hand. It hit someone in the back of the group specifically a pin on their bag. "Hi, im...um Monarch, you have hope that this situation is escapeable, and because of that I am going to transform you into the. Escape Artist. I'm going to give you the ability to make a way for everyone to get out."

She could see him, Lucian, transforming into a superhero. And creating holes in the walls. She could see him fighting Ladybug and Cat Noir fighting him. Students were running everywhere trying to get away. "Protect them. As many as you can." But the fight was cut short by Ladybug finding the pin the butterfly went in. Then after a few more minutes when Cat Noir used his cataclysm on Lucian's bag. Hitting the pin in the process. The butterfly left and Ladybug caught it in her yoyo but all the students were already gone. She had seconds after watching before she turned back. "That was amazing. We did it Nooroo! Nooroo?"

"I'm here, just hungry" his voice seemed softer than before. 

"Of course." She scooped him into her bag and ran for one of the holes Escape Artist had made. She got home as fast as she could and fed Nooroo. She found that he prefers fruit. Then she was hit by an idea.

"Nooroo can the person stay akumatized if I'm not in costume?" She asked, putting her pencil down.

"Mhm and you can deakumatize people or reakumatize them as long as they feel the same emotions," Nooroo explained eating a grape. I've got an idea! She jumped up. "Dark wings rise."

This person was given the ability to locate inactive miraculous. The first night she had them bring it to her then sent them home. 

"What will you do with it?" Nooroo asked

"I'm going to use it to find out what ladybug and Cat Noir are up to." She said reaching for the box.

"You can't, using more than one is dangerous." Nooroo flew in between the box and her hand to guard the box.

"Well what should we do with it?" She asked. Renee knew She had to keep it safe but how? They were probably safer with people who could use them.

"I'll give them to people the more of us the better. And they're safer with people than just sitting in my room right?" Nooroo didn't look convinced, but she had made up her mind so for three more days she repeated the process akumatized the same person. However instead of them bringing it to her house. She had them leave the boxes in places she could access, but that weren’t too open. The fourth day he was intercepted by Ladybug and Cat Noir. That day she took them to school all the boxes except hers were still unopened. 

She slipped one in Val's bag. She placed the other in Blaise's locker. She slipped one into Xavier's gym bag. The last one she took longer with she had no one to give it to. Then she saw Lucian walking down the stairs and it slipped out of her hand and onto his books. She tried to hurry to reach him but he was gone by the time she got there.

That night she was doing homework as usual when she saw them. Cat Noir and Ladybug were going past and they looked like they were headed toward the Eiffel Tower. She suited up and followed at a distance. She landed on a rooftop to try to listen in when someone said.

"Who are you?" She turned to see a guy on the roof with her. He had on an orange hoodie with fox ears and orange fitted pants. He held a flute in his hands and looked laid back despite everything. His mask covered the top part of his face with a fox-like design. 

"Oh I'm Monarch." She replied with her cane pointed at him. She wasn't sure if it did anything besides making butterflies, but he wouldn't know.

“You can call me Kit.” He said knocking her cane out of her hands with his flute. While she fumbled with her cane he said. “I’m assuming I have you to thank for the new outfit” He smirked self-assured. “I mean I am the best choice for a hero, and Paris could do with less destruction.” He said looking in the direction of where Ladybug and Cat Noir were getting further and further.

“Well what are we waiting for?” She asked, smiling, and jumped off the roof to follow them. She landed on the next roof and kept running. She could hear his feet as he kept close. After running a bit further they were at a museum and Ladybug and Cat Noir were nowhere to be found. “I guess they went in,'' she said once they hit the ground. They walked into the museum. The lights were off, but so was the security system. They could hear sounds, footsteps, and claws coming from a room further in the museum. They ran after it and the closer they got the further the sounds seemed until they came to a circular display. It was big and they couldn’t see the other side of the display. “Cut them off,” She said, running full speed down one path. At least she was running before something caught her legs and she fell forward. Her wings fluttered slightly as if to soften the blow. “What?” She looked down and saw she was caught in a string. She followed with her eyes up into the hands of Ladybug. She tried to undo it as fast as possible but it wasn’t getting looser.

“Did you think we didn’t see you?” She laughed walking toward Renee as she tried harder to untie it making it more knotted. “We’ve been doing this a while, but I could always use another miraculous for my collection. I’ll even make you a deal. I'll pretend I don’t know who you are if you don’t tell kitty I took your miraculous. He’s been looking for it for some time now.” She was towering over Renee now. Renee tried to focus on what she could do but nothing came to mind. She was stuck. Then she heard it the sound of glass breaking above them. Both she and Ladybug looked up instinctively. The newcomer was wearing a black bodysuit with yellow accents. Her mask was slender and simple black and yellow and faded into her skin as if it was a part of her face.

“I’m sorry, but please stop,” Her voice was soft and trembled a bit. Renee took this opportunity to kick both her feet up. It knocked ladybug back a bit while giving Renee the momentum she needed to loosen the strings, she flipped over and spun out of the yoyo. “Come on.” The girl said as she began flying out. “You can fly can’t you?” 

“I don’t know, I haven’t tried.” She said wearily barely dodging attacks from Ladybug. The bee girl swooped down and picked her up and flew her out narrowly avoiding Ladybug’s yoyo in the process. She flew them to a building close with arches that they hid behind. It was the roof to what looked like a nice hotel. A little further in she could see into the ballroom through the glass ceiling. “This isn’t far enough! They’ll find us.” 

“This is the meetup spot we decided on please quiet down”

“Who decided?”

"I did," A boy in blue said, landing gracefully with Kit dropping in close behind him. The giant bird that dropped them off kept going with illusions of them in its claws.

"What is that?" Renee asked hoping it wasn't another thing for them to avoid.

"It's my amok it will hopefully last a bit before they destroy it." He frowned watching it fly away. He wore a blue trench coat with a peacock-like pattern on the back of it. His mask covered his full face and was white with a few colors around the edges.

"Who are you two?" Renee asked her voice a bit testy

"Why are you upset? We didn't run in against older heroes and almost have our miraculous taken. You can call me Feather by the way."

"I'm calling you Fae, that's too long."

"Oh sorry I'm bumble." The small girl joined in cutting off whatever reply feather might have had. "And umm I want to give you, or whoever this back I'm really not cut out for the job. I don't like violence or confrontation."

"What? But you just swooped in and saved us. We have to work on your name though, what about sting?" Kit asked

"You were in danger. I couldn't just watch, not if I could help."

"At least stay until we can find someone to take your place?" Monarch asked

"Oh yes of course. I'll help you sort through candidates."

"We should meet up tomorrow night and discuss our plans. You can't keep throwing yourselves at Ladybug and Cat Noir." Feather rolled his eyes. "Let's meet at the Eiffel Tower at nine."


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee has an idea to find out the truth.

After agreeing everyone went their separate ways. Feather made it back home just as he detransformed back into Valentin. "I have to manage my timing better."

"I thought you did great! That was great, let's go again." Duusu said, floating around his room excitedly. 

"I waited until I had to use it to escape just in case something went wrong, but I still almost transformed back before getting here." He moved the papers around his desk, the only disorganized spot in his room. "How did Renee find so many miraculous? More importantly, how does she want to stop Ladybug and Cat Noir." He was up most of the night brainstorming ideas.

He got to class early and slid into his seat. He drew for a bit in the quiet before Renee entered. He looked up as she sat down. "Are you still avoiding me?" He asked not looking up from his drawing. She froze a bit.

"I, um, yeah sorry. I just didn't want to tell you I didn't find anything after getting your hopes up. I've still been looking hoping I could find something, but I haven't" she slumped a bit.

"Why didn't you just tell me I said I would help. We could've been looking together." He kind of wanted to drop the act and just talk but as long as they made up he was ok with it. Duusu highly recommended that he didn’t tell anyone, but he kinda wanted to mess with her a bit.

“What about the picture you sent me?” she stiffened, 

“Oh um, it’s just something I found on the Ladyblog.” She fumbled through her words avoiding his eyes. He wanted to laugh a bit. Instead, he opened a new page in his sketchbook and started drawing.

“So we’re back where we started?” 

“Mhm.” She said before looking a little more attentive. It was evident that she realized something. “You’re the worst,” She moved her books closer to her side of the table and turned her back to him, making a show of being mad.

Valentin was full-on smiling now. He lowered his voice. “You looked really nice as Monarch” A slight blush crossed his dark cheeks. She turned back.

“You took a while to show up.”

“I didn’t want to be reckless and just jump in. I wasn’t going to put it on, but I did and then I could feel you were in danger and I rushed over. I saw Bumble on my way to where I sensed your distress, she told me she was following you to give the miraculous back and saw you go to the museum. We were going to wait for you to come back out when we saw you get ambushed. We agreed to get in and get out, but please tell me you have a plan or at least found something out?” He dreaded thinking that all that was a waste of time.

"I'm certain they aren't the heroes from before. So I think we should find them and find out what happened to them." She skunk in her chair quiet for a bit, then suddenly. She sat a little straighter and her eyes lit up. “I’ve got it! I’ll see you tonight “ She said before jumping up and announcing she was sick and asking to go to the nurse. As the day went on Valentin got a few tests back. All were between eighteen and twenty. He shoved them in his bag and absent-mindedly went through the day, he couldn’t even focus on drawing. 

He followed the crowd out of the building heading to one of the local restaurants for lunch when he barely side stepped an absent looking Xavier. Looking back at the scene of the almost accident Valentin realized it looked like Xavier was looking for someone, he was turning in a circle, his green eyes were scanning the crowd. He swept his blonde hair out of his eyes and that’s when he locked eyes with Valentin. Xavier began walking towards Valentin. Valentin continued moving with the crowd, albeit at a faster pace. He went around ways that wouldn’t give away where he was going. After he was sure he lost him he headed to his restaurant, ordered what he did everyday and sat down once he got his food. He had just started eating when the chair across from him moved.

“Hey is this spot taken?” Xavier asked, sitting down in the chair he pulled out. He was wearing a jacket over a black shirt with multicolored circles on it. “You meeting someone? You seemed to be in a hurry.” he said, beginning to eat the food he bought.

“No, unfortunately, don’t take this the wrong way. I just prefer to eat alone.”

“Great, So you’re close with Renee? Right”Xavier asked ignoring him showing no signs or intentions of leaving

“Mhm'' Valentin said, fishing out his sketchbook. He pulled it on the table ignoring Dusuu who was eating his snack in Valentin's bag. He took a bite of his sandwich and began drawing Xavier. If he was going to be forced into conversation he wanted something out of it. 

"Are you just friends or" Xavier paused. Valentin looked up briefly but kept sketching. After an awkward pause he continued. "Do you like her?"

Valentin moved on to his arms and noticed how many bracelets he had. As he drew the question rang in his mind. Did he? Suddenly his phone beeped. "I have to go, my next class will start soon." He said putting his book away and grabbing whatever was left of his lunch and leaving. He walked and ate as he looked at his pho9ne it wasn’t an alarm, but a text message. Renee was on time for once in her life and she didn't even know it.

The text was actually a link to a video. Most likely from the lady blog. It was. Specifically a video involving a villain created by hawk moth with time travel powers. He frowned, did she want them to time travel? Or was she just showing him something she could do with her powers. He approached the stairs to school still watching the video when he almost bumped into a small girl with blonde hair. 

"Sorry," she said pushing past.

"Watch it," the next guy she almost ran into said before she apologized again. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on who. He was knocked out of it when the guy who said watch it nudged him. It was Lucian.

"Hey, wanna play soccer after school today?" He asked, his blue eyes vibrant as ever.

"Yeah, I'm free today," Valentin smiled

"Finally. I was getting tired of you studying nonstop." Lucian said patting him on the back and returning his smile.

"I gotta keep my grades up. There's only room for one slacker in this friendship."

"I'm not a slacker, I'm just selectively talented." He said confidently as they walked to their advanced class. They had just sat down when both their phones pinged. Everyone in the room was looking at their phones. Valentin picked up a broad cast of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Citizens of Paris we have noticed that some of you are trying to be heroes. We think it's funny." Ladybug started

"Or we did at first but all of your 'heroes' are thieves but if they return what was stolen by tonight we'll forget it. If not, just know we are coming for you." 

"And we won't be as nice when we find you." Ladybug said before the video shut off.

"That's what she calls nice?" Lucian laughed

“Not concerned?” Valentin asked looking over at him.

Lucian sat up straighter, his eyes shining as if he knew something that Valentin didn't. “Of course not what kind of heroes scare that easily?”

“Class focus!” The teacher called trying to calm down the students and get the class back on track.

“I guess that means we won’t be attacked today,” Valentin smiled, relaxing a bit. No need to be on edge now. He was focusing on the information when his mind started to drift. Or rather his focus was pulled away. Like little pings on a radar, one by one they were growing into a sea of unease, washing over him. It was an overwhelming sense of fear. And it was increasing, so many people. He was pulled out of it by someone grabbing his shoulder.

"Hey, you ok? You were spacing out." Lucian had concern etched all over his face

"Just absorbing the lesson," He said, shutting his empty notebook.

The rest of the day he mainly focused on drawing up plans and doodling on the side the focus distracted him from the emotions, but it also distracted from his school work. Even his ride home was filled with him sketching and writing details in the margins. He got out of his family’s car and went into the house. It was empty but he didn’t notice as he flopped on the couch still in a trance like state over his notebook. He stayed that way until he got a phone call from Renee.

“Where are you? We’re all waiting!” he looked at the time as he pulled his phone from his ear. It was nine ten and he was late for possibly the first time in his life. “Desuu spread my feathers” he said practically running out the door. Luckily his house was on a street that wasn't busy that time a night. 

He was a bit winded and out of breath when he caught up with the others. “I’m here” he breathed raggedly “who’s that?” he asked as he gestured to a woman in a green and black costume.

“Oh this is hindsight. I enlisted her help. She can send us back in time I was thinking to-” Monarch was cut off by someone yelling 

“There you are!” It was cat noir as he came leaping over a building ladybug close in tow.

“Open it now!” Monarch yelled “Everyone in” 

“Wait, but” Bumble started to protest, but kit pushed her in the swirling tunnel.

“No time,'' he said, she tried to grab him and both fell in.

Monarch was fighting Ladybug and slowly being pushed back to the tunnel as Feather fought Cat noir, well he mostly evaded as much as he could, but being inexperienced he took a few hits. Cat noir yelled “Cataclysm” and that was enough for Feather to grab Monarch and pull her into the tunnel. Cat noir was faster though making contact with her miraculous. He barely got them both through the tunnel as she began detransforming. When they landed he was in an alley with Bumble and Kit standing by arguing.

“Quit it we need to go now! We need to find out where we are and what’s happening.” he hissed. 

Monarch tried to stand but stumbled. He took her brooch off of her and steadied her by putting her arm over his shoulder, Kit quickly came over to help with the other one.

“I was giving it back! I made an alphabetical list of better candidates and wrote down pros and cons of each” She stomped her foot like a kid.

Kit and Feather looked at her and started walking. They walked for a bit before he said “look we get that your upset but is now really the time?” Feather asked looking over his shoulder at her, that’s when he remembered that they were still in their costumes. “We need to change. Now,” He said veering off to the side of the alley. And setting Renee down as gently as possible. 

“Dusuu,” He started, but hesitated a bit. Was this the right choice? But they were who knows where and they were the only people he knew. “Down my feathers” He said, finally transferring back into Valentin. He caught dusuu and dropped him in his bag before he could say anything. “We won’t draw too much attention to ourselves this way. And we don’t know when we are. He looked over to Renee as the others transformed back too. Renee was out of it, he hoped she was sleeping it off. They settled on a hotel nearby, Le Grand Paris to be specific. Valentin always kept emergency money on him. Once they got inside they laid Renee down then Valentin and Lucian sank onto the couches and fell asleep.


End file.
